Genocide Nnemonic
Genocide Nnemonic is a scenario that parodys Undertales Genocide/No Mercy Route where Mike goes on a rampage, killing everyone in sight. It begins with Mike going to McWhimples house. Mike tries to exit the house but McWhimple doesn't want Mike to leave because the tea isn't ready. Mike ends up stabbing McWhimple and before he dies, McWhimple realizes he was saving everyone from Mike before he dies. Mike meets up with someone he saw earlier: Kez the Flower who teams up with Mike to cause anarchy(Mainly because someone near him said Watch Dogs) As Mike walks out, he sees Glack and Bern. Glack is looking for a "human" to join his Corn Pop Cult. Bern tells Mike to "pretend being a Streamer to please Glack". Later on Mike finds that the entire town was evacuated. He meets up with Glack on the bridge, whom he kills. Before Glack dies he ends up saying "Aw dicks, I know you'll do the right thing Mike!" Later on as Mike travels into the Waterfall, he is suddenly being chased by a knight in red armor with a hammer & Sickle. Vincent is also around, wanting to see the Red figure for the "10 bucks he borrowed". Eventually Mike decides to attack Vincent but hits the Red armored figure, who was none other than Soviet Steve. Steve is filled with Communistic determination and becomes Steve the Stevening and attacks Mike. However, Steve fails but he says that Hatter has evacuated everyone out of Twitch. Going through the Hot Area, Mike stumbles across Fat Swordsman who mocks Mike before running off. While walking around, Mike stumbles across LA Beast and Alan beast who were there to stop Mike in case Steve failed. Sadly both of them were killed easily. Inside the Core Mike meets up with Fat Swordsman again whom decides to take matters into his own hands. He becomes Fat Swordsman NEO but is killed in one shot by Mike. Mike finally learns the truth about Kez the Flower while walking in the castle about how he and Mike were friends before both of them died. However Kez grows scared of Mike and runs off. While walking down an orange hall, Mike meets Bern whom she impeded his progress. Bern decides Mike will "Have a bad time" and attacks Mike with magic abilities and the ability to Save. Bern reveals she was stuck in a time loop because Mike decided to play this game over and over again and she has no purpose in caring anymore. As Bern gets tired, she decides to use her "Special Attack" which is to not use her Turn to fight Mike. Mike however pulls a Pudding cup out of his pockets and gives it to Bern before killing her. Inside the chamber Mike sees Kez the Flower crying and talking to King Jebediah. Mike kills Jebediah without him reacting and then Kez finishes the rest of Jebs off. Kez cries not to be killed as his voice turns into Cocaines, revealing that Kez and Cocaine were one and the same. Mike kills Kez. Afterwards.... Mikes body is destroyed as he awakens the Fallen Streamer.... Fat Albert. Fat Albert decides to toy with you and wants you to erase the world. You refuse and Alberts fat turns into a jumpscare screamer. Before you get to the part where you sell your soul to Fat Albert, Mike shuts off the game and goes to Youtube. It's another Sunday. Mike ends up saying "That's a Shitty Undertale fangame". Category:Fanfic Category:Fan-Fiction